


Pounce

by KageSora



Series: Adrien is Not a Cat [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, This poor boy, cat behavior, he's gotta be beyond embarassed by this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 06:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5733295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KageSora/pseuds/KageSora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrien's attention drifts during class, and Marinette has brought along a little something that proves to provide quite the unintentional distraction.  How he's going to ever look any of his classmates in the eye again, of course, is a different story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pounce

**Author's Note:**

> So now I'm Ladybug trash. This idea has had me cackling for a little bit now, and is one of my favorite things to come out of this fandom. I hope you all enjoy Adrien being a dork and embarrassing himself in class as much as I did writing it.
> 
> Mind that this is a pre-reveal thing--nobody knows he's anything beyond Adrien the Perfect Model.

Class was boring.  This was a fact.  Being up late patrolling with Ladybug and then being kept up by his own thoughts left him tired and with a limited attention span, which just compounded the issue of class being boring.  So, naturally, Adrien found his attention drifting.  Nino seemed to be trying to pay attention to the girls behind them, so Adrien decided to try and listen to what they were whispering extra quietly about.  Of course he started eavesdropping in the middle of their conversation, so he had no idea exactly what they were talking about.

_“I thought it would be cute.  You know how cats like them, and there’s this funny black kitten that’s taken to hanging around my place.”_

_“Awww, you gonna adopt him?”  
_

_“No!  I-I mean…!  He probably isn’t a stray.  I just, um, thought it wouldn’t be too bad to play with him a little.”  
_

_“Aw, but it would be so cute!  Hey!  Use it now!”  
_

_“What?!  But we’re in class!”  
_

_“I know!  Just see how long you can go before somebody notices!”  
_

The pair of girls bickered a little, getting just loud enough for the teacher to turn and glare until they silenced themselves with embarrassed apologies.  Adrien wondered what, exactly, they were talking about.  He considered turning around and asking, but he d– _whatwasthat!?_

His thoughts ground to a halt as something caught his attention.  A small, glowing red dot had appeared on the floor not too far in front of the desk he shared with Nino.  His eyes tracked it’s every movement, slight though they were–at first.  As the moments ticked by the dot become bolder, it’s movements ranging wider.

He focused on it with unrelenting intensity, tensing, leaning forwards just a little.  What was it?  What was it doing?  His eyes narrowed, the world around him slipping out of his awareness.  All that mattered was that dot.  He didn’t know _why_  but it needed to be his.  He needed to catch it.

He was unaware of the fact that his head was moving slightly to track it’s movements–or the fact that Nino had pointed it out to the girls who were both confused and trying not to giggle too hard at his apparent fascination with what was going on.

That dot was _going_  to be his.  He felt himself tensing a little more, scooting just a bit in his desk, readying himself to lunge.  The dot moved quickly, flicking up on the desk of the teacher before circling on the ground once more, taunting him.

But no, no, he had to wait, just for the right moment.  The exact right moment.  He shifted just a little more, unaware of the fact that he was sort of half crouching over his chair, and getting odd looks from Marinette, Alya, and Nino–nobody else, thankfully was aware of his behavior.  (Not that he was aware he was doing anything in general).   _Almost, aaaalllmost…  Juuust about…  NOW!_

He pounced with a sound that was half growl, half mewl, knocking his chair over among startled yelps and squawks from classmates.  He was scrambling over the desk and on the floor, his hands closing over where the dot was, and he snarled in triumph.  It was his!  He shifted his hands…

Only to reveal empty floor.

He let out a frustrated whine, trying to understand what was going on.  It was several seconds before Nino’s voice finally penetrated his brain.

“Dude, what the _hell_  are you doing?!”

He suddenly looked up, the entire class and teacher staring at him.  His eyes managed to land on Marinette, and very, very suddenly he realized what was going on.

Marinette, in her hand, held a small object.  A laser pointer.

And he had just chased it.  In class.  He was fairly certain the color of his face would make Ladybug’s suit look washed out in comparison.

_Please let the floor swallow me now._


End file.
